1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to connectors for connecting components of a well; and more specifically relate to connecting a blowout preventer to a surface well casing head at the surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,050 discloses a “remotely controllable connector for releasably interconnecting the ends of two oil well flowlines. The connector comprises two coupling members, one of which is extended into engagement with the other by actuation of fluid cylinders, and ball joints in one or both coupling members to accommodate misalignment of the flowlines. A pair of mating cones mounted on the opposed ends of the two coupling members align the members into proper position during the connecting operation, and clamp means that are activated by remote control secure the two coupling members together in a fluid-tight connection. Seals are then set by remote control to seal all joints and to lock the coupling members in working alignment.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,371 discloses a “pipe connector especially adapted for connecting subsea pipes includes a dart-shaped assembly that can be installed and sealed in a cylindrical housing to establish a fluid-tight connection between the assembly and the housing using a minimum of diver assistance. The connector housing includes an axial passage to receive the assembly, and an annular groove in the inner wall of the axial passage. The assembly includes a bore extending axially from one end thereof through a portion of the assembly, and a port extending radially from the axial bore through the wall of the assembly to the groove of the housing when the assembly is positioned in the housing. Another passage extends radially from the groove to the outside of the housing. A pair of annular resilient packing rings mounted between the assembly and the housing provide fluid-tight seals for fluid flow from the axial bore of the assembly through the radial port and the annular groove out through the radial passage in the housing. Means are provided for selectively locking and unlocking the assembly in the housing and for setting and releasing the resilient packing rings.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,633 discloses a “pipe connector especially useful in tying back to a subsea wellhead with a marine riser. The connector comprises a body or sub, a collar surrounding the sub and carrying anti-rotation keys and a lock ring, and an actuator nut surrounding and threaded to the sub. The anti-rotation keys prevent rotation of the collar and the nut with respect to the receptacle into which the connector is run, and rotation of the sub with respect to the collar and nut locks the connector into the receptacle and establishes a metal-to-metal seal therewith.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,557 discloses a “pipe connector especially suitable for interconnecting a marine riser to a subsea wellhead, the connector comprising an annular body that telescopes over the wellhead, and a plurality of lockdown screw assemblies extending through radial ports in the body to releasably grip and secure the connector to the wellhead. Each screw assembly comprises a lockdown dog for engaging the recess beneath the wellhead hub flange, a bolt-like dog retainer secured to the dog and slidably extending into a lockdown screw that is threaded into one of the radial ports, and a spring system for biasing the dog away from the lockdown screw towards engagement with the wellhead.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,623 discloses a “end connector for double-pin track shoes or the like receives a pair of pins having arcuate grooves therein. The connector includes pin receiving openings having small diameter pin engaging arcuate surfaces, and large diameter arcuate grooves therebetween which nest arcuate portions of a spring therein. The spring also includes resiliently stressed portions that snap into the arcuate grooves in the pins when assembled, and a cap screw operatively connected between two walls of the connector clamps the connector onto the pins, thus providing double protection for maintaining the connector on the pins.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,483 discloses a “pipe connector device for interconnecting first and second pipe elements using a retention member removably secured to the first pipe element by load elements. The retention member is secured to the second pipe element by pipe threads or a second retention member can be secured to the second pipe element by load elements and the first and second retention members threaded together. A seal is extended along a portion of the length of the first and second pipe elements adjacent to an end portion of each of the pipe elements to prevent leakage. This provides a fluid-tight seal which is relatively independent of any pressure exerted between the first and second pipe elements by the retention member.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,192 discloses a “pipe connector load element interconnects a pipe element and a connector retention member. The load element is mounted in an annular groove on the outer circumference of the pipe element and in a groove adjacent to an internal bore in the retention member to secure the retention member to the pipe element. The load element includes a plurality of elongated components each having a slot extending lengthwise, and a flexible ribbon for threading through the slots. A pair of retention members are interconnected to connect a pair of pipe elements in an end-to-end arrangement.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,692 discloses a “pipe connector device for selectively interconnecting a pair of pipe elements in an end-to-end relationship and for sealing a junction between the elements to prevent leaks. A first and a second pipe element each includes a cavity adjacent to a center bore in the pipe element. The first pipe element has a substantially smooth inner surface which defines an outer boundary of a first cavity. An annular seal mounted in the cavities seal the junction between the pipe elements. A threaded outer portion of the seal has a plurality of radially outer points which press against the inner surface of the first cavity to retain the annular seal in the first cavity when the pipe elements are separated.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,459 discloses a “subsea wellhead tieback connector actuated solely by axial motion to achieve connection to and disconnection from the wellhead. The connector includes interconnected inner and outer bodies, a split lock ring surrounding the inner body, and an energizing mandrel for non-rotary axial movement to expand the lock ring into engagement with a wellhead component.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,427 discloses a “subsea wellhead tieback connector operatively used to connect to a marine riser pipe or a well conductor in a manner that that will not unthread or unloosen the joints of the riser pipe being unlocked. The tieback connector operates with a novel internal latching mechanism having a hydraulic piston, an inner body that stretches and deflects in a unique manner resulting in compression spring forces at two locations, an expanding lock ring, a threaded adjustment ring, and a reaction ring. During operation the tieback connector creates an enhanced mechanical advantage to originate a required pre-load force without the necessity of having to generate a large hydraulic force that would otherwise be needed.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,504 discloses a “flowline connector having a first connector portion for mounting on a first piece of subsea equipment, such as a wellhead. A second connector portion of the flowline connector is attached to an end portion of a flowline. Each connector portion has a respective guide interengageable by lowering the second connector portion, on the end portion of the flowline, into the first connector portion. The guides allow the second connector portion to pivot relative to the first connector portion to bring the first connector portion and the second connector portion into axial alignment for make-up of a fluid tight connection therebetween. The second connector portion has a subsea equipment package, for example chokes, gas/water separators, gas liquifiers, pumps and the like, for connection to the first piece of the subsea equipment.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,272 discloses an “externally actuatable tieback connector for establishing fluid communication and force resisting connection of a conduit to a subsea wellhead having an internal locking geometry. The tieback connector has a body structure that is adapted for landing on a wellhead, with a part thereof extending into the wellhead and carrying a split lock ring. A lock energizing element, moveable relative to the body structure, has a locking position expanding the lock ring into locking and pre-load force transmitting engagement with the internal locking geometry of the wellhead and an unlocking position releasing the tieback connector from the wellhead. One or more drive members extend from the lock energizing element and are exposed externally of the connector body and wellhead for engagement and actuating movement by a lock actuating tool such as a ROV or the like.”
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to [an improved system for connecting a blowout preventer to a surface well casing head at the surface.